


Dash's crash

by IowaGuy1979



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: musical shenanigans
Relationships: Applejack/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Kudos: 1





	Dash's crash

Loud deafening music blared from behind the apartment door, as Applejack's key turned.

It starts out, something simple, something sleazy  
something inching past the edge of reserve  
now through the lines of the cheap venetian blinds  
your car is pulling off of the curb

She took a deep breath to steady herself, and stepped through.

"RAINBOW DASH! why in the hell...... are you on the floor...wha?"

Dash was on the floor, slowly sitting up. The treadmill was still going.

The blood running down her face matched part of her signature hairstyle.

AJ ran over, checked her face. Fortunately, nothing was broken.

So it was OK for Applejack to give her a mild smack on the cheek. "What in the hell were you thinking? No, wait, you weren't!"

Rainbow looked embarrassed. "Sorry, AJ. Those guys on that video looked so cool jumping on and off of those treadmills"

"The treadmill is for running on, it's not a trampoline. At least you didn't break nothing"

"Yeah, my hard head took most of it", Rainbow replied.

"No broken bones?" "Nope"

OK, let's get into the bathroom. You did bang yourself all up, but good."

Just when you think you're in control  
Just when you think you've got a hold  
Just when you get on a roll  
oh, here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again

Applejack clicked off the stereo

"Dashie, you damn moron, good thing I love you", she smirked, as they left the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to "Here it Goes Again" earlier, and thought "What if RD decided to try doing as they did in the video?"
> 
> My first non-Life Is Strange fic. Haven't seen too much of the original show, and nothing of E.G., so, if anything needs to be fixed, give me a shout.


End file.
